Doctor Whooves - The Voice of the Elder
Doctor Whooves - The Voice of the Elder is is an comic on DeviantArt written by ShwiggityShwah. As with most fan works about Doctor Whooves, it is a crossover with the long-running BBC science fiction series Doctor Who. In the story, the Daleks from the Doctor's universe are in Equestria by unknown means and start invading. Although the Doctor and Derpy Hooves are considered the main protagonists of the story, most of the action is focused on the Mane Six and other characters. Summary Act 1: Know your friends, know the fiends The story begins on a moonlit night with Canterlot burning in ruins. Off in the distance, Princess Luna is lying severely wounded and can't get up. She is crying along with Twilight Sparkle who says that she is at fault for what has happened. We cut to locations of other characters: Rarity is trapped in a basement with Derpy, Lyra and Bon Bon, saying that their situation is "THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" Rainbow Dash is imprisoned and attempting to bust herself out. Applejack is evacuating with other citizens into the Everfree Forest. She tells to a worried Apple Bloom that everything will be alright and that they'll make it. Ponyville is also in ruins as Fluttershy is laying in a bush sobbing and apologizing to no one in particular. Pinkie Pie is walking around trying to find her friends when she's suddenly cornered by a shadow. She turns around to come face-to-face with a Dalek. The Dalek screams "EXTERMINATE!" and Pinkie screams off-panel as it cuts to the title image. The next scene recalls the events that led to this. Dinky Doo is helping the Doctor with a blue box called the TARDIS. The Doctor has been tracking some signals that he got a few weeks ago; he is convinced the signals are coming from he says is his own "universe" and that it might be a way to get him home. However, the Doctor suddenly panics on what he believes the signals to be and tells Derpy (whom he calls "Ditsy") to find the Mane Six. As the Dalek transports Rainbow Dash to a cell, the Doctor starts to climb out of the rubble of the fallen wall leading back to the beginning of the story and then to the present. Act 2: Friends from far away places In the forest, the two night guards are still willing to fight. It turns out that they are actually Owlowiscious and the hawk from May the Best Pet Win! Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash is still trying to break out of her cell, when the Doctor arrives and unlocks the door with the screwdiver. After escaping a Dalek, the Doctor goes into the TARDIS where Rainbow Dash is shocked to see that it is bigger on the inside. The Doctor takes the TARDIS "too far" when he makes it appear in the Horsehead Nebula. Dash asks who he is and he replies "I'm the Doctor". Reception The comic has received critical acclaim on DeviantArt and is considered one of the greatest fan stories about Doctor Whooves. The page in which Derpy takes down a Dalek has received high praise. The page where Rainbow Dash takes a Dalek's laser meant for Fluttershy remains the most commented in the comic's history. External links * Read the comic * The comic's post on Equestria Daily Category:Crossover Category:Fanmade comics